Aylius North : Haezer
by PanzerFaust747
Summary: After Hiccup is declared chief of Berk he is extremely busy with incoming threats from a slaver tribe called the Legion. With what's going on, everyone is on edge, and it doesn't help when a mysterious stranger washes up on shore. Don't own How To Train Your Dragon franchise. Only my characters. T for violence maybe M for blood here and there. My first story because i was bored.
1. Chapter 1

Aylius North

Description: After Hiccup is declared chief of Berk he is extremely busy with incoming threats from a slaver tribe called the Legion. With what's going on everyone is on edge, and it doesn't help when a mysterious stranger washes up on shore.

Since Hiccup was declared chief he has had barely enough time to relax let alone sleep. Because Hiccup is running around doing… well chiefly things he let Astrid take over at the academy teaching the young ones how to properly train dragons.

Hiccup was in bed stealing as much sleep as possible until he heard a loud bang at the front door of his now quite… well quieter house. Which was followed by Astrid's voice, "Hiccup you're late! Again!" "Ugh five more minutes!" yelled Hiccup as he put the pillow over his head. There was another load bang and then a door opening, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs and lastly a door kicked open. Hiccup jumped up and immediately lost his balance and fell off the bed flat on his face. "Hiccup you have a long day today. Another you're supposed to commission another fishing ship in about half an hour, naming of the Reinker's new born, and then the sheep got out again because of a certain pair of twins." Hiccup moaned and appeared from the other side of his bed to look at a certain blonde twenty-year-old girl, with squinted eyes. "Fine I'll be out in ten" Astrid gave a smug look, laughed, and then walked out with the last words "Better hurry!"

Hiccup stumbled out of his house in a long plain black shirt, pants, and boots. It was the beginning of spring and the weather was wonderful, sun is out and the flowers are blooming. He saw Astrid standing under a tree sniffing a flower. "Mountain Avens huh?" Astrid jumped and looked at Hiccup, turning red, "So what if I was, I can't enjoy spring is that it?!" Hiccup chuckled and that only made Astrid madder. He received a swift punch to the arm. "Owww jeez" "That's for irritating me," blurted Astrid. The punch was quickly followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. "So what's first on the agenda milady" questioned Hiccup, "The fishing ship commissioning first" explained Astrid.

A crowd was already gathered at the docks. The villagers cheered as their chief stepped onto the makeshift stage next to the ship. Hiccup walked up to the podium and cleared his throat and announced, "As chief of Berk I hear by commission the fishing ship, Angler into service. After the ceremony Hiccup strolled through town looking for his best friend, Toothless. Toothless was over at a feeding station practically inhaling fish. "Hey there bud you gonna save some for the rest of the dragons?" asked Hiccup. Toothless growled in response continuing to scarf down fish. Hiccup chuckled, walked over and leaned against the feeding station. "This is so surreal peace throughout the land and everyone is happy, yep this is awesome" He heard a dragon land next to him and look up to see Astrid running up to him. "We got a problem," warned Astrid. "What's wrong Astrid?" questioned Hiccup. Astride turned and pointed at the smoke emanating in the direction of the docks.

The two landed at the docks, a large crowd was in the field of view. Hiccup ordered the crowd to move aside; when they reached the edge of the docks they saw where the pillow of smoke was coming from. Not far from Berk was a fleet of burning ships. The fire was causing a very large pillow of smoke that reached far above the clouds.

There were murmurs among the crowd and people were starting to get worried. Hiccup turned to face the crowd and spoke up, "Now don't worry they aren't ours and they aren't merchant ships whoever they were they'll sink into the deep blue soon. Now go on with your day Astrid and I will investigate" After the crowd dispersed Astrid and Hiccup mounted up and were soon in the air. "Any idea who those ships belong to?!", shouted Astrid. "No idea I just hope its nothing big!" replied Hiccup. Now they were over the inferno, "Look for survivors!" ordered Hiccup. Astrid nodded and they both went in for a closer look. There wasn't much of anything left smoldering supplies and wood floated in the ocean. "See anybody!?" Astrid looked a Hiccup and shook her head. "We should head back to Berk and assemble the war council!" suggested Hiccup. Astrid nodded and both of them turned around. They were close to the shore now and about to land until Hiccup saw some debris and a black figure washed up on shore. Hiccup pointed down below and asked "Do you see that?!" Astrid looked and replied "What is it?!" "I don't know lets check it out!" They landed and dismounted their dragons and slowly walked up to the figure, with weapons in hand and dragons closely behind ready to strike. At closer inspection it was a man wrapped in facial bandages only exposing his left eye. He was wearing a long black coat that went down past his knees, black pants and boots. He also had dual wielding swords strapped to his back. Hiccup knelt down to get a better look at him. "Be careful Hiccup", warned Astrid. Hiccup gave her a quick nod and turned back to the man. He wasn't all that different from Hiccup, physically; although he doesn't have an impressive bulkiness build he isn't a lanky twig. He even looks around Hiccup's age. Hiccup put his hand on the man's neck to feel for a pulse. When he felt for the man's pulse; the man's only showing eye shot open and in an instant gets a choking hand around Hiccup's neck and pins him to the ground. "Hiccup!" shrieked Astrid. The man stood up and looked at Astrid and the dragons while still not letting go of Hiccup. Astrid readied her weapon and the dragons got into attack stance ready to strike. Hiccup was trying to get out of the man's strong grip but it was no use with every struggle he was deprived of more oxygen. He kept trying to scream or say something but I came out as struggling murmurs. Soon he started to feel light headed and then his vision blurred. He looked at what he thought was Astrid and reached out his hand and then unconsciousness took him over.

The man was staring at the young man he had in his chokehold. He heard a young woman scream out "Hiccup" guessing that's his name. He turned his attention to the young woman with her weapon ready to strike, but that wasn't what surprised him it was the fearsome dragons behind her, a Deadly Nadder and… Night Fury? He just stood there staring at the three of them. The young woman was about to attack but the man held out his hand to her and croaked out with his weak voice "Stay back or I'll snap his neck" The dragons didn't take that well and roared. But Astrid stood there fear now in her eyes, fear of losing her "Hiccup". The young man in his grasp soon stopped struggling and tried reaching out to the young woman before passing out from lack of oxygen. The woman thought the worse had happened and immediately strikes with the dragons not far behind. The bandaged stranger flung the unconscious man at the woman and made a bolt for the forest behind them. He pulled out both his swords and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Aylius North

Chapter II

Hiccup opened his eyes to see Gobber, Astrid, Gothi, and the rest of his friends crowding around him all with worried face for their chief. "Get back let him breathe", barked Astrid. They were back at the village and were in Hiccup's house. Hiccup sat up and took a quick look around the room rubbing his throbbing head. What did he hit? He looked up at Astrid and asked, "What happened?" "You got flung at me that's what happened" Hiccups memories flooded back and he asked where the man was. "I don't know you fell on top of me and I saw him sprint into the forest", answered Astrid. He sat up and pondered for a minute before he stood up and ordered, "Assemble the war council and village together at the Great Hall" "No Hiccup you need rest, you've done your job, we have it under control", pleaded Astrid "Oh please Astrid the chief's 'job' is never done, hurry up and get the town together they need to be aware" retorted Hiccup. Astrid was uneasy about it but followed her chief's orders.

At the Great Hall, Hiccup was trying to quite down the worried townspeople. Once quite, Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke, "We have an intruder on the island" This did not go well with the townspeople. They started shouting asking for what the best approach is. Hiccup, again, was trying to quite down the people. Spitelout, council member and Hiccup's uncle, boomed for everyone to "Shut the Hel up"

"Umm thank you Spitelout" Hiccup's uncle just responded with a nod. "Like I said earlier we have an intruder on the island. At the moment we do not know his intentions, but he is armed and knows how to fight which is good enough to be worried. I believe he is from the smoldering fleet from earlier today. He has facial bandages wrapped around his face only exposing his right eye, a black coat, pants, and boots. He is armed with dual swords and he does know how to use them so be aware. He is most likely hiding up near Raven Point lets get search parties there and lets lockdown the island. No one in or out, we'll use the dragons to get an overhead view on the island. Suit up ladies and gentlemen we have to make sure or security fails" Cheers erupted in the Great Hall and the people started to leave and get ready for whatever is coming. Hiccup was standing out side talking with his advisors and giving them orders. "Be sure to lock the kennels, armory, storage house, and don't let any ships leave port" Hiccups advisors, Spitelout, Gobber, Astrid's mother, Lleda, all followed Hiccups orders to the letter and began preparations. Hiccup walked over to the rest of the group and Fishlegs ran up to Hiccup with a worried look on his face. "What are we gonna do Hiccup, and intruder how do we deal with that", sputtered Fishlegs, clearly out of breath. "Don't worry Fishlegs we'll fly patrols around Berk find him and get answers" assured Hiccup. Fishlegs calmed down and said, "Well where do you want to start first?" "The beach we'll start there, mount up guys lets get moving!" Hiccup turned to see Valka, Hiccup's mom, standing in front of him holding his armor. "Thanks mom" Hiccup walked up to her and took the leather armor. "Just be careful Hiccup" worried Valka. "When am I ever not careful" Hiccup responded with sarcasm. Both of them chuckled, smiled, and gave each other a hug. "I'm so proud of you Hiccup, you're a wonderful chief now go get 'em" Hiccup smiled, gave a salute, and joked "Yes ma'am"

The riders were in the air now flying along the coast looking for anything out of the ordinary. "What exactly are we looking for?" asked the twins. "Jeez do you two ever listen?" yelled Snotlout. "What sorry we were looking at that dead guy on the beach!" yelled the twins. Everyone simultaneously yelled a "Dead guy!" and looked down to the ground. Sure enough there was a black body lying face down in the sand surrounded by debris. The riders landed and slowly walked up to the lifeless figure. "Cool!" the twins ran past everyone else up to the body and got close to it. "Ruffnut Tuffnut get away from him," scolded Hiccup. "Don't worry Hiccup he's dead, see," yelled Tuffnut as he turns and pokes the blood-covered body with the end of his spear. The gang surrounded the bloody body just looking at it. Everyone's, except the twins, stomach churned, the body had been sitting in the sun and ocean for hours apparently, and it reeked of death and decay. Fishlegs felt sick, he turned around and spilt his breakfast all over the beach. The twins responded with a amused "Eww" "Lets get a look at his face," yakked Hiccup, not far from spilling his breakfast too. They flipped the body to bare witness to the horror of what lied in front of them. The man's skull was completely beat in and his face was completely unrecognizable. Teeth, bone, black strands of hair, and cartilage were all mixed in and it was all covered in blood. Everyone turned away gagging, Fishlegs again heaved up his breakfast all over the beach. "Is this our guy?" grunted Snotlout. "No I don't think so, he had bandages that covered his face and what happened to his swords and coat" observed Hiccup. "Maybe he pissed off the wrong dragon and got mauled," responded Snotlout. "Eh I'm not sure, Fishlegs go to Gobber and tell him what you saw." ordered Hiccup. "Gladly", answered Fishlegs, he was about to turn around till… "Hey wait Fishegs", 'dammit so close…' Hiccup saw a folded piece of bloody paper in the man's shirt. He reached for the bloody parchment and opened it up to read. It was hard to read because the writing itself was written in blood as well. Everyone crowded around Hiccup. "Well what does it say Hiccup?" questioned the twins. "Ummmm, you're next," stuttered Hiccup. Everyone gasped in disbelief the situation is now getting dangerous. Burning fleet of ships, mysterious intruder, a dead body, and now a threat. This is starting to look like a recipe for war. "You think the bandage guy did this?" asked Astrid now with a little sense of fear in her voice. "I don't know but we don't have time to 'think', Fishlegs take this to Gobber and tell him the situation. Fishlegs gave a nod and ran to his dragon. Once Fishlegs was out of sight, Hiccup turned to the rest of the gang. "We don't have much time now, we need to get moving and find this guy before he kills anyone else, got it?" No one opposed and then they were off to stop a potential killer and threat to Berk.


	3. Chapter 3

Aylius North

Chapter III

After that little speech Hiccup gave them, they were trying to figure out the game plan. Hiccup laid out a map of Berk and was debating on where to start first. Fishlegs pointed to Blood Dripping Caverns near the base of the mountain and theorized that the man would need to find shelter and that this would be his likely position. "Good idea Fishlegs, but we'll have to go on foot because it is deep in the forest. We'll have better chance of finding him on foot rather than in air cause of the vegetation. Let's get moving." Hiccup folded up his map and put it back into his armor; and called Toothless over.

The gang was walking in the forest uneasy and with weapons out and dragons on alert. The vegetation was dense enough and it was only going to get thicker the farther they went in. Hiccup was nervous; he wanted to keep the village, his friends, and his family safe. Especially Astrid he didn't want to lose her. How is he going to solve this; that man is a skilled swordsman and a murderer; he probably was even the one that destroyed the fleet of ships. The man's power sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. "Hey don't worry will find him", assured Astrid as she took Hiccup's in hers. Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Astrid" "No problem 'babe'", smiled Astrid.

For the next twenty minutes, the couple just walked together hand in hand talking, about… well whatever. "You remember when I got lost in the forest and you found me when we were like 7", giggled Astrid. "Yeah", chuckled Hiccup; "You kicked me in the shin and denied being lost the entire walk back", laughed Hiccup. "I was so embarrassed", giggled Astrid. "We were so little back then", sighed Hiccup. "And would you look at us now", smiled Astrid. "I think we're near the Cove", stated Hiccup. The rest of the gang we're up ahead and they turned and waved for the two to hurry over there. "What's going on?" questioned Hiccup. Tuffnut pointed down into the cove where there were a small search part lying in the cove. "Oh no" Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew down into the cove and was followed by the rest of the gang. He jumped off Toothless and ran to the nearest villager. "Tend to the others", ordered Hiccup. Hiccup turned back to the unconscious villager. He was bruised and beaten but no major concern other than maybe a broken rib. The other villagers checked out to be safe for now. "Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut take care of the injured Astrid and I will push on." ordered Hiccup. They nodded and Hiccup and Astrid flew out of the cove to push on.

"He took out all three" worried Astrid. "Yeah he's better than I thought" "What will we do with him when we find him exactly" questioned Astrid. "Interrogate him and trial him for his actions most likely", answered Hiccup.

"No I mean when we actually find him, find him," retorted Astrid. "Oh well, we'll take him if not peacefully then forcefully." "And how do you think we do that" "Don't worry if something goes wrong we have our dragons to protect us" assured Hiccup. As if on cue Hiccup stepped into a tripwire and a tree log came in and knocked Hiccup unconscious.

Hiccup woke up with a startle. He was now wet and looked around to see Astrid laughing at him. "Dragons couldn't protect you from that, huh dragon boy?" giggled Astrid still laughing. Hiccup stood up and sighed; "My head is going to kill me tomorrow" Toothless came over and gave Hiccup a nudge. "Ha, don't worry bud, I'm fine" assured Hiccup. There was the snap of a twig behind them. The dragons and their riders quickly turned around into defensive stances. They saw a dark figure holding what appeared to be some wood; he had facial bandages covering his face and dual swords strapped on his back. The dragons were growling, waiting on the order to strike from their riders. The man just stood there, still, and didn't say a word. They all stood there, not one movement, the air felt heavy. It felt like an eternity standing there. Hiccup had his hand on his fire sword waiting to strike at the right moment. Sweat came down his face, his heart rate was at an exceeded rate, and his breathing was ragged. He was wondering how this was going to pan out. Would the man run away or would he stay and fight? What if he lost, what if they all lost, what if… What if? Hiccup mentally slapped himself; No this was not the place nor time to think, he has to react. Hiccup opened his mouth and… "Freeze!" Hiccup now mentally punched himself in the face "Freeze… really? He's already frozen idiot," Hiccup thought. Hiccup didn't have much time to think of what he could've said better, because the man immediately dropped the fire wood and sprinted away farther into the forest. "Not much of a listener" Hiccup thought. Now the chase was on; Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons were running after the man. He was pretty quick and agile, he didn't need to think he just reacted and did what the motion required of him. Over rocks, sliding under logs, over logs, jumps. He flowed into the actions. Soon Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons were starting to be dragged down by the brush. Hiccup yelled out to the man "Hey stop running!" "Yeah that will work perfectly and maybe we'll ask him to turn himself in too while we're at it!" Astrid retorted. "He's really fast!" "Yeah where do you think he's going?!", grunted Astrid. "I don't know!" shouted Hiccup, "But where ever he's headed we can't let him get way" They kept chasing him until the saw him run out into the open. They looked around to get a bearing at where they were. They noticed the caves and looked up to see the mountain. They were at Blood Dripping Caverns. They looked for the man and saw him run into a cave. Astrid and Hiccup followed him into the cave. The entrance was too small for the dragons to come too. Toothless cooed for Hiccup not to leave him, "Don't worry bud we'll be back soon", assured Hiccup. Once inside the cave Hiccup pulled out his sword and ignited it, illuminating the cavern. Astrid and Hiccup were back to back now and looking out for the man. They heard footsteps coming from their right. Hiccup shunned his sword in the direction of the noise and saw a black figure running away deeper into the cavern. "There he is let's go!" shouted Hiccup. The chase began and they were weaving through the wet, putrid, dark cave.

The man kept running as fast as he could but was now trapped when he ran into a dead end. He turned around and pulled out both his swords getting ready for a fight. He saw the illumination from the flambeaux one of them was holding and heard footsteps coming towards him. He got into fighting stance and waited.

Hiccup and Astrid had trapped the man in a corner and now all they had to do is take him down. "It's over, give yourself up and we wont have to get violent," demanded Hiccup. The man responded in a semi deep voice, "Do you think I'm stupid, I'm not going anywhere with you devils and your pet demons, you're evil!" Astrid interjected with "Evil? You're a mass murderer, you sunk an entire fleet!" "I haven't killed anyone since the escape!" "What do you mean 'escape', so you didn't beat that man's skull in?" "Beat whose skull in, explain yourself NOW!" "There was a man on the beach with his skull beat in" Hiccup answered. "Wa-wa-s there… di-di-did he have black hair" the man's voice now had a sense of worry and fear. "Yes he also had a note written in blood that said 'You're next,'" Hiccup explained. The man gasped, eyes… well eye wide open. He stumbled backward before dropping his weapons and then to his knees and whispered, "No" again and again. Soon silence fell onto the wet, putrid, dark cave.

Quick note: Just saying that the mysterious man is actually Hiccup's age. I just didn't know what else to call him. And another thing you'll start seeing the Legion enter the plot soonTM…


	4. Chapter 4

Aylius North

Chapter IV

Authors Note: Welcome back everyone this is the start of the Aylius North restart. Enough of my annoying voice let's get back to the story.

A pair of eyes opens in a dark smelly room, in that putrid smelling room laid a man in a bed. This room however was the bowel of a large ship, clearly at sea from the shaking of the ship. Around him are more bunks filled with other people fast asleep. The man rubs his eyes, looks around, and hears footsteps above him. There is a loud bang and suddenly a door above them opens letting in a blinding light fill the room. "Get up you filthy slaves, you got work to do!" hollered a man with armed soldiers behind him. The soldiers fill the room, dragging the slaves out of their bunks and throwing them on deck. The six slaves thrown on deck are cowering in fear. "Get up and get cleaning insects!" hollered the man. The six 'insects' got up and started cleaning, the ship it self was a disgusting cesspit. The ship had just braved through a storm and is in ruff condition. Its an old ship covered in metal plates and battle scars. There is blood red flag with a black falcon on it flying eerily over the slaves. Around this ship are several other ones all the under the same flag. The other ships of the fleet had their own slaves on it, slavers…

"Psst, Caine, we going to do it today?" nervously questioned another slave. The man 'with a not so impressive bulkiness, but wasn't a lanky twig' build, turned around "You bet little brother, we're going to get out of here, I promise Sebastian" answered Caine. Caine had black hair and admittedly handsome look, he wore a pair of black boots, black tattered long sleeve shirt, and had a chain collar around his neck with a chain that linked all the other slaves collars. Sebastian had a similar face and wore boots, a tattered blue shirt, has a large scar on his right hand, and black hair.

They were on their knees scrubbing the deck, the two brothers quietly ran over their plan again. "Just think Caine, when we get out of here, the adventures we'll have" excited Sebastian.

"Yeah I'd like that", smiled Caine.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're the settle down have a family kind of guy"

"Am not Sebastian"

"Don't lie to me Caine, I've been stuck with you for how many years of my life now? 19? Even more for the parents, you're what now, 20?"

"21 muttonhead" sneered Caine

"21! And you ain't got a girl yet?!"

"Shut up Sebastian"

"Yeah you wouldn't even have to try, you handsome devil you", smirked Sebastian

"How do you always have a positive outlook Sebastian?"

"Whatever do you mean big bro?"

"What do I mean? Look at us we're slaves, our village destroyed, out in the middle of the Atlantic. How could this be a good time to be positive much less happy?"

"Well we're about to escape out of this nightmare so there's a start", smiled Sebastian.

"You're something you know that?"

"Something is a start"

A slaver then yelled at the six slaves to go clean the ship's helm. "On schedule I suppose" whispered Caine, he had a grin on his face but was nervous about the scenarios that could happen. Standing at the helm was the ships captain alone and the slaver's fleet commander; he stood proudly at the helm, with the collars' keys strapped to his hip, and two ornate swords as well along his hip. The commander wore a black overcoat, buttoned up black shirt, pants, and very nice leather boots. Down on deck the other slaves were yelling and having a drinking game clearly drunk off their ass. The slaves and Caine kneeled down to start cleaning; Caine looked over at Sebastian and the other slaves and nodded. Caine reached over and threw the dirty water bucket at the captain's boots. Caine looked up at the foaming captain with a 'sorry' expression plastered on his face. "Oy! Pretty boy you piece of shit" bellowed the captain in his deep voice walking to Caine. The large captain put a foot against Caine's head, he fell down with a large thud and the other slaves around him lunged at the captain without any hesitation. Caine got back up and knocked the captain's lights out. "Sorry captain, we're getting out of here" spat Caine, he reached down and snatched the captain's keys and unlocked all of the slaves' collars. One by one the collars fell to the floor with a loud clang, but was drowned out by the sound of the slavers having a large argument then drunken brawl. Once free of the reminder of condemned torture, Caine robbed the unconscious captain of his belongings. His clothes, swords, and very nice leather boots… Everything… The free slaves then chunked the captain overboard. "Nice mutiny captain, what now there are still slaves down on deck," sneered Sebastian. "You kidding me little brother, they're drunk as hell." chuckled Caine. "C'mon lets move"

Caine jumped onto the ship wooden rail. The rest of the slaves stood by him ready to take on the drunken slaves. Caine screamed a fierce war cry, but his war cry was deafened by the sound of dragons and then an explosion at the ship's bow (front) where the drunken slavers were fighting. Screams of dying sailors were sounding the beginning of a dragon attack. The ship's bow was blasted to splinter with slavers flying in the air. The sky, fleet, and ocean was soon was lit on fire and thrown into chaos by the dragons' inferno. Caine was thrown back by the blast from a gronckle fireball and some of the slaves were thrown over board. Sebastian offered Caine a hand, the two looked around in awe of the attack. Dragons filled the sky ripping apart the ship and killing everyone. "What do we do Caine?!" shrieked Sebastian. "Plan hasn't changed Sebastian, thanks to the dragon attack we now have a diversion and can get out of here with relative ease. Everyone follow me!" ordered Caine.

The group jumped onto the deck and ran to the nearest lifeboat. Caine unsheathed his new dual swords and cut the ropes that held the lifeboat in place. The tiny little boat plummeted into the water with a large splash. Sebastian threw down a rope ladder and ordered the other slaves to get onboard. Slaves that were below deck started plowing up top. They then caught sight of the Caine and the slaves escaping. They started charging Caine, weapons in hand; Caine got into fighting stance and prepared a strategy. "Hurry! I got you covered," yelled Caine; the first of the three attacking slavers swung his axe at Caine. Caine on instinct parried the axe with one sword and then brought his sword around slicing the man's artery. He fell onto the debris covered deck blood gushing out of his neck. The next slaver lunged at Caine with a spear, Caine dodged his attack and reached at his spear pulling it toward him along with the man and then impaling his sword into the man's stomach. He fell to the wooden floor and the last man held a sword and shield, he was hesitant of attacking but didn't have time to think before a deadly nadder came down on the man ripping him apart. Over the screaming of the slavers Caine heard Sebastian calling out his name. He turned to look at his younger brother on the ladder, who had a horrified look on his face. "LOOK OUT!" Caine flung himself around in horror to see the deadly nadder fire it's magnesium inferno at his face. Caine's face was virtually incinerated and he was knocked overboard by the beast's spiny tail. He fell into the cold Atlantic water then blacked out.

One eye opens in a dark smelly room... Caine awakens in a place he doesn't know… He sits up to see two dark figures standing outside the cell he was in…


	5. Chapter 5

Aylius North

Chapter V

Caine sat there on the bed he was in. Speechless… Frozen… He didn't know where he was or who these people were or why he was in a cell… After what felt like an eternity it hit him like a huge boulder to the head. "So, ummm hey there" greeted a familiar voice. He didn't have time to finish the sentence however; Caine screamed at them and lunged at the cell door. The two figures jumped back instantly. One of them sighed, "Hand me the flambeaux will you, Astrid". The area soon lit up and revealed who the figures were, Hiccup, Chief of Berk and Astrid. Caine then started laughing maniacally, Hiccup and Astrid were disturbed by his unnerving laughter. He gasped in air after finally ending his laughing fit to say, "I'm going to watch this place burn" and then continuing his hysterical laughter. Hiccup and Astrid were taken aback by what he said. 'This guy must've lost his mind' thought Hiccup. He turned away to grab a wooden chair and sat down in front of the bandaged maniac. He crossed his legs and got comfortable, while Astrid stood there bewildered. Caine stopped laughing when he saw Hiccup sit down. "Oh really and how do plan to do that, huh?" This shut Caine up long enough for Hiccup to continue. "Because from what I am seeing you're behind those bars and I'm the only one with the keys," sneered Hiccup dangling the keys in front of Caine; 'Hiccup you must be enjoying this you gloating dork' wondered Astrid with a grin on her face, clearly enjoying the show. Caine growled at Hiccup 'Who does this punk think he is' thought Caine. Caine growled again, but a lot subtler, "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know… No the question is… Who are you?"

"I asked first!"

"And who do you think has the keys? Hmh?"

"Caine"

"What? Do you not have a last name?"

"Voell, Caine Voell"

"Germanic huh? And what do I owe the 'pleasure' of you coming to my little island of Berk"

"You think I want to be here in this damn cell, stuck talking with you all day?"

"No I suppose not, but that raises a good question, why are you?"

Caine sighed and looked at Hiccup then Astrid then back to Hiccup. "It was a slavers' fleet"

"Slaves? You're a slaver?"

"Hell no, I'm not with those mongrels"

"Slave then?"

"We we're escaping when the dragons attacked. We were home free then a nadder showed up and did this-" Caine explained pointing to his bandages that wrapped around his head. "-and then knocked me overboard. I blacked out and ended up on the beach" Hiccup and Astrid continued to listen to his story with complete attention.

"And what about the body we found on the beach, you know him?"

Caine sighed again, "There's a chance it c-c-could be my younger brother. Give me details anything"

"Ummm, well he had black hair…"

"Blue shirt covered in blood and a scar on his right hand", spoke up Astrid finally.

"Oh god, no" Caine backed off the cell door and fell down.

"I'm sorry" Hiccup stood up placed the bloody note in the cell then ushered Astrid to leave with him. Leaving Caine to sit in his illuminated darkness with a note written in his brother's blood.

Hiccup and Astrid exited the dungeon then were greeted by the dragons and the gang. Toothless walked up to Hiccup with a worried look and crooned at him. "Don't worry bud I'm fine." Eret, who had missed the patrol to help with locking the island down, then walked up to Hiccup, "How'd it go with our little friend"

"Friend huh? That's a funny way to put it", chuckled Hiccup.

Everyone chuckled for a moment then got serious again, "And so what do you think? Is he a threat?"

"Well not at the moment" Hiccup joked dangling the keys in front of everyone. Everyone but the twins this time laughed.

"Oy! This is serious Hiccup, people have died, a fleet has been sunk for Thor's sake!" blurted Gobber as he stumbled around the corner.

"Yeah you're right Gobber" Hiccup slapped himself aware and rethought the situation.

"From what he has said, he was a slave among a vast slaving fleet when it came under attack from dragons while they were trying to escape. He was injured and blacked out, next thing you know he ended up on the island. That man we thought was him on the beach was actually his younger brother, supposedly. Oh and he said that he was going to watch this place burn, but I don't think he meant it… I think…"

"That doesn't make sense if it was indeed his brother, then who murdered him surely not him right?"

"Does that mean there are more than one?"

"What if another fleet comes looking?"

"What if the note means Berk is next?"

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" questioned Fishlegs.

"I don't know! But we need to go inform the rest of the village, Gobber will you get everyone into the Great Hall please"

"Ay"

"Rest of you go help too"

Hiccup watched the gang start to walk a way, and then felt a hand gently hold his. He looked over and saw Astrid gently looking into his eyes. "Don't worry Hiccup we'll work this out together" "I know" They leaned in for a passionate kiss but were interrupted by a very rude and impatient Nightfury the couple laughed at the silly reptilian beast; then the trio walked off to the Great Hall with Hiccup and Astrid holding hands.

By the time the three were at the Great Hall the village had already filled most of the area. The trio squeezed by the rest of the village to the podium, to announce what they had found out. The Great Hall doors closed when everyone was in and soon the large room fell into silent anxiety. Hiccup, Chief of Berk, stepped onto the podium to speak, "Afternoon everyone, concerning our temporary visitor he is locked away currently in the dungeon. Now we have gotten some information regarding his intentions/story the validity of this information has yet been made legitimate however. He has stated, that while escaping a slavers' fleet he came under attack from dragons, was injured, and knocked overboard."

"He's lying!" "Don't believe it Hiccup!" "Just feed him to the dragons already!"

Hiccup raised his hand and soon the Great Hall fell quite again. "A body was found on the beach today as well presumably from the burning fleet we had seen earlier that morning. The body was far from being recognizable as his face had been beaten in." The Great Hall then was filled with the sound of murmuring and the occasional yell of "He did it!" or "What do we do?!" Hiccup once again raised his hand and soon the room fell into silence. "Our guest also known as a Caine Voell, says that that the poor man was his own brother" More murmurs stirred up the crowd. Hiccup raised his hand to silence the crowd and continued. "Voell has yet to give us his brother's name. No as for the island lockdown, it will be lifted ships can leave port, dragons are free to fly as they please, and storage house will be opened back up for business; however I want the armory to be closely observed, be sure everything taken is documented and checked once the day is done, after, it will be locked down good and tight. I don't want a terrible terror to be able to get in or out. Everyone be aware of your surroundings for the next few days or perhaps week. Alright meeting is adjourned, have a nice evening everyone!"

The village then started clearing out; as Hiccup was stepping down the podium he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Hiccup! Get your but over here and say hi to me you oaf!" hollered out a black haired girl. Hiccup turned around to see an old friend of theirs. "Heather how's it going, long time no see." Astrid and the rest of the gang saw heard her name and quickly joined to say hi.

"Hey beautiful", stormed Snotlout

"Ummm hi, Snotty was it?"

"Snotlout!"

"Ha-ha I'm just messing with you Snotlout"

"Hey Heather! How have you been?" greeted Astrid.

"Good! You?"

"One problem after another with this dork of mine", Astrid said as she yanked on Hiccup's hair.

"Owww Astrid"

"I bet", chuckled Heather

"HEATHER!" blasted Fishlegs running in and grabbing Heather for a big hug. Twins not far behind of course.

"Guys… can't… breath…"

"Ohh sorry, my bad" finally releasing Heather from Fishlegs bear hug.

Hiccup then turned to Eret and made the introduction. "Heather, Eret 'greatest dragon tamer of all time', 'dragon tamer' Eret, Heather"

"Nice to meet you" Eret held out his hand to shake.

"Likewise", said Heather taking the gesture and shaking his hand.

"So how long you've been here Heather", Hiccup wondered.

"We just got here not too long ago and by the way what was that all about?"

"Long story we got a bit of a unwanted visitor here"

"Wow look at you Hiccup."

"What? Something on me?" said Hiccup checking if there was indeed anything on him.

"No stupid, this!"

"You just gestured to all of me!"

"Chief! Hiccup what an honor!"

"Well it has its ups and downs!"

"You kidding me! What I wouldn't do to be chief woman of the Bog Burglars, ha-ha!"

"No trust me, its not as fun as it seems."

"Sure hog all the fun for yourself, I got to go help at the ship I'll see you guys later" snorted Heather sticking her tongue out at Hiccup.

"No! Let's help you", shouted everyone in unison.

"Wow. Ok thanks guys c'mon lets get going shall we?"

Meanwhile at the dungeon the bandaged stranger unlatched both hinges and knocked down the cell door. He sees his dual swords and overcoat on a table to his right. He throws the overcoat over his black button-up shirt and straps his dual swords on his back. The now cloaked and armed stranger makes his way out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Aylius North

Chapter VI

Caine was ducking behind a building; he looked at the building 'a house?' he thought; he turned to see that most of the buildings here… Were houses? 'A village? But where are the slaves?' he pondered. He heard the sound of a gathering far away, that meant the village would be virtually empty; this would be the perfect time to get out of here. He started to make his way down to the harbor to find a ship and leave. He was ducking in and out of cover just to be safe; the illuminated street was empty. But why? Caine stuck to the side of the road using as much darkness as possible. He reached an alleyway, turned to bare witness to a pack of terrible terrors jumping at him. Caine jumped back and started swatting at them as if they were annoying bugs, but all the dragons wanted was a little play time. "Enough!" he blared, "Beat it" now a bit quieter. The small pack of dragons hissed at him, then fluttered away. Caine then continued on his escape, he had now reached the market and the blacksmith's shop. He quietly made his way inside, to look at what he thought would be weapons and lots of them. Nope, instead the smith's shop was filled with prosthetics, saddles, and teeth? They were way to big to be any humans' teeth, dragons' maybe? This confused Caine heavily but never the less continued on his mission. Soon villagers started to fill the streets again; Caine was stranded and had to think of a new plan; quickly too, because there were a bunch of them heading his was carrying 'weapons', he thought. At a closer inspection he saw that it was the guy and girl from earlier, what were their names? 'Hic-something and something-strid?' there were a bunch of other slavers with them too. There were four men, three big one scrawny, and two other girls. It was too dark to see their faces however. They were coming this way; his cover would be blown if he didn't get out of here. He looked at the house he was hiding behind; pitch black, maybe abandoned it did look really old and unused; Caine jumped up on a small crate, opened the window, and crawled in.

"Hey Heather how much further we got, my arms are getting tired?" whimpered Snotlout.

"I thought you were supposed to be 'the strongest of 'em all Snotty'" Heather teased

"I am! Its just these boxes are really heavy"

Everyone laughed at the complaining Viking. "Its just right up here Snotty the pitch black one, I had yet to turn on the lights" answered Heather. "And where are your parents staying Heather" asked Hiccup. "They are about a block a way I think, they said this one is all to myself" "Lucky!" exclaimed everyone, well everyone except Hiccup. Valka had her own house and didn't live with Hiccup, so it was just him and Toothless in that dark old house. Eret lived with the twins in a weird kind of twist.

Caine was in the dark home now he was trying to find his way around the place. He was at the fireplace right now; to his left was the kitchen. The kitchen and living space were separated by a wooden counter, which served as the table as well. Behind Caine were the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms. Under the stairs was a room, the bathroom. And to Caine's right was the door. He heard some rustling outside and the sound of people talking. He quickly turned and dived behind the counter into the kitchen, barely making a sound.

"Here we are, thanks again for the help I'm exhausted from this long trip. Just drop it to the right of the door and I'll sort it all out in the morning"

"Sure thing Heather" replied Astrid; one by one they placed the boxes to the right of the door.

"I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow bright and early huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course stupid, what kind of question is that anyways?"

Heather bent down to Toothless and scratched under his chin receiving a purr in return. "And you have to live with this oaf, poor dragon" Heather poked at Hiccup and smiled.

"Psssh well this 'Oaf' is Chief of Berk now you know" Retorted Hiccup

"Oh Gods have mercy on me for I have angered the mighty 'Chief of Berk'" Heather made fun. The rest of the gang laughed with her, even Astrid giggled.

Hiccup grumbled, pouting like a five year old.

Astrid butted in and punched Hiccup on the arm. "What he meant to say was, goodnight Heather"

"Goodnight Heather!" exclaimed everyone.

"Night everyone!"

The gang then filed out of the guesthouse one by one. "Whew" Heather slowly closed the door and then leaned on it for a few seconds. She then walked over to the fireplace and started to light it with some flint. The fire started to gain strength and intensity soon the room started to fill with the fire's luminous glow.

Meanwhile across the room behind the counter, where Caine is hiding, he was trying to piece what he had heard, together but failing miserably. 'Why would slavers have guesthouses? Much less guests, maybe she is a buyer? And what's this about Chief of Berk?' Caine's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling, it wasn't his, was it?

"Oh jeez, when was the last time I ate?" grumbled Heather. "Lets see, there is some bread in the kitchen"

'Oh no, think Caine think!' Of course he hadn't thought of his plan fully however. And decided to jump in front of Heather. Caine had frozen, eyes wide at the sight of her. 'Wow she is beautiful' he thought. It was an awkward silence between the two of them Heather had a petrified look on her face and didn't know what to do. The two just stared at each other, one in awe and the other in fear.

"DON'T MOVE!" Caine ordered, finally snapping back to his senses.

"AHHH!" Heather on instinct kicked the bandaged man in the groin.

"OWWW! Why would you do that!?" Caine yelled as he fell on the ground with a large thud in horrible pain. Heather quickly turned and made a run for the door. Caine jumped back to his feet, a little wobbly, and jumped after Heather. He tackled her and she started to wrestle with him and scream for help. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up!"

"No! Someone help… Please!"

"Look I wont hurt you, I promise!"

"Fat chance asshole! HELP!"

"Look, here!" Caine pleaded and got off her.

Caine stood over the scared and beautiful girl, he held out his hand to the scared girl to help her up. Heather slapped his hand away and stood up. She looked at him then the door and back to him, she bolted to the door again. Caine came running after her again and caught her, Heather started squirming in his arms trying to break free. "Hey can we just talk, I just told you I wasn't going to hurt you"

"Fine!"

Caine let go of her, sighed, and walked over to the couch to sit down. Heather watched in disbelief of this guy, 'what a punk' she thought. She stood there for a while thinking of what to say to this punk. Finally, she walked over and sat in a chair across from Caine.

"You wanted to talk," she hissed

"Yes I did"

"Well go on"

"Where am I, who are you, who were they?"

"What are we doing playing twenty questions here, who are you and aren't you supposed to be in a dungeon?" Heather sassed.

"Here we go with that again"

"Excuse me"

"Its Caine, Caine Voell, nice to meet you…"

"Heather"

"-Heather, that's a pretty name, the pleasure is all mine" under the bandages was a smile

"Hmh I bet"

"Care to tell me where I am Heather?"

"Not really" Heather retorted. She looked at Caine and saw the annoyed look on his face under the bandages.

Heather rolled her eyes and sighed "Berk"

"Why are you on this slaving island"

"Slaving? There are no slaves here, only dragons. Where'd you get slaves from?"

"You mean, I'm not going to be thrown back in as a slave?" Caine breathed a little easier on that note.

"'Back in as a slave', what are you talking about" Caine had peaked her curiosity now.

"Long story"

"Try me"

"I'd rather not, its really long"

"Hey! You kidnapped me the least you could do is entertain me"

Caine sighed, "You really are something you know that"

"One of a kind"

"Well it started when my village was attacked five years ago"

Heather had sat there listening to every word, taking every single one in a different way, and asking good questions at the right time. Completely wrapped on the 'stranger's' story. And like Caine had said his story was a very long one; it was well past midnight now.

"Whew wow, I'm sorry Caine"

"Yeah me too" sighed Caine looking down at the floor in shame

"What now?"

"I hope to get out of here and get revenge on the people who did this"

There was silence between them now. Neither of them knew what to say; after what felt like hours Caine finally spoke.

"So, what's your story Heather?"

"It's a long story"

"Hey! You kicked me in the groin the least you could do is entertain me"

Heather giggled, "Touché, well I was born on a warm spring night"

"Yeah I don't think you need to go back that far," chuckled Caine

Heather giggled again "Okay then well… I'll start with when I first came to Berk five years ago"

Caine tried really hard to pay close attention to her story but was occasionally distracted by her beauty and would often catch himself staring, 'just wow she is so pretty' he thought.

"And that's how I ended up here, I'm visiting here again to see my friends, they are supposed to teach me how to fly my very own dragon you know. Hey are you ok?"

"Hmm what? Yeah I'm fine. What yeah, I'm good."

Heather giggled again "If I'm boring you I can stop"

"What? No, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Everything, my life, past, and my future, I mean what am I going to do now? Mom, dad, and now Sebastian are all gone, I'm alone now." soon Caine descended into another deep dark depression

Heather's expression turned serious, she stood up, walked over and sat next to Caine. She put her hand on his shoulder and caught his attention. She gave a comforting smile. "Whatever the gods have planned for you I'm sure will be great you just have to believe that everything will turn around"

Caine smiled under the filthy bandages, "Thanks Heather"

A stench soon filled Heather's nose; she sniffed and quickly turned away in disgust.

"Ewww you and your bandages are filthy"

He looked down and took a quick sniff and turned away too.

"Eww you're right," He chuckled.

"Stay here for a second" Heather stood up and made her way to the bathroom and coming back out with new bandage and cleaning alcohols.

"Alright lets get this over with" Heather sat down next to him and started to slowly remove the bandages.

"Oww"

"Sorry"

"Owww"

"Well hold still!"

"Fine"

When the last strand of dirty bandage came off she was surprised. She had been expecting a horrifyingly disfigured barely recognizable human face; instead there was a handsome twenty-one year old man staring back at her with his one good eye. The nadder's fire that had scorched his face was a lot less severe than she thought. Sure there were parts of his face that do look bad, but not all of it. Most of the burns were on the upper right side of his face. Just below his hairline to his cheekbone there was a burn scar. His eye of course was beyond healing and would need an eye patch but the rest of his face was fine. Of course 'fine' is the light way to put it; his face was filthy he also has a small scar under his left eye. Heather was shocked by the handsome injured man. She quickly snapped out of it however and started to clean his wounds with the alcohol.

"Ow, dammit that stings"

"Sorry", she applied the alcohol as lightly as possible to try not to hurt him. But it took a good ten minutes of stinging and complaints from the big baby. In those ten minutes she studied his face; all the battle scars and burns on his face and his thick black hair. Caine also paid close attention to her face, her dark eyes, pretty lips, and her long black shiny hair.

"Alright, all done leave it for a bit, while I go heat you up a bath, you're filthy"

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that," Caine protested.

"No, I do cause if you're going to stay here, you aren't going to stink up the house; one other thing leave your clothes at the door and I'll wash those to cause they are just as disgusting" Heather ordered. She started to walk towards the bathroom to heat the water. She heard laughing and turned around to see Caine laughing hysterically; but not maniacally however.

"What is it? Do you want me to punch your lights out you little punk?" threatened Heather.

"No please don't," gasped Caine trying to contain his laughter.

"Then what is it huh?" repeated Heather clearly annoyed at what was so funny. 'Is he making fun of me?'

"Its nothing really, you just sounded like my mother there for a second."

Heather's face turned red, clearly embarrassed

"Always nagging me, saying 'Hey dumpfbacke! You filthy boy get over here now and clean up before I put my foot up your Arsch!'" Caine imitated "She would always called me a dumbass when I screwed and then threaten to kick my ass"

Heather giggled at the remark, "Sounds like a pleasant woman"

"Oh she was! I love her; she was an amazing mother and person when you weren't on her bad side. If you were god have mercy on you she was a real bear at times" marveled Caine.

Heather was confused at Caine's use of the word 'god'; shouldn't it be 'gods'. 'I guess it's just a Germanic thing' she pondered. "Well you enjoy your nostalgia trip, I'll go heat your bath"

While Caine was in the bathroom cleaning up, Heather was cleaning his clothes. It was almost putrid how bad it smelled. She looked at his overcoat and saw that they were much better quality than any old overcoat. His pants were filled with sand and salt, there were pockets on the side and Heather reached in and grabbed a piece of parchment. She took the paper and began to open it. She remembered what Caine had said about the letter during his story. She stopped herself and put it on the table for the time being.

Caine poked his head out of the bathroom door looked down and saw his clothes dried, folded, and most importantly clean. She even shined his nice leather boots; a friendly ship captain had given him. On top of the folded clothes however was a black eye patch.

Caine slipped on his leather boots, buttoned long sleeve shirt, and put the eye patch on. It felt weird to have it on but he'd have to get used to it eventually. Caine stepped out of the bathroom with his overcoat in one hand and his swords in the other; he walked over to the table and placed the large black coat and dual ornate swords there. The fire had died out and there wasn't much left other than small glowing ambers. He looked around for Heather but didn't see her. 'Oh no', he thought, 'what if she went to tell the rest of the village?' He bolted towards the door but stopped in his tracks when he heard a sleepy moan. He turned around and looked down at the couch, where a certain black haired beauty was fast asleep. Caine chuckled at the adorable sight; he turned to grab a blanket that was on a chair next to the couch. Caine placed the blanket over the girl stood there just watching for a few seconds in awe of how cute she looked. Caine backed up into a chair behind him sat down, got comfortable, and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight Heather", he whispered right before slipping into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Aylius North

Chapter VII

Heather fluttered her eyes open, it was morning; she sat up on the couch she had fallen asleep in. She remembered what had happened the night before and quickly looked around for any sign of Caine. She turned and saw Caine in the kitchen… cooking? He took his attention away from the food he was making and smiled at Heather. "Well hello there sleeping beauty"

Heather blushed at the now un-bandaged man, "Good morning Caine"

"Go wash up for breakfast"

"Oh yeah? I didn't take you for the cooking type"

"My mother became very ill when I was twelve, she was bedridden and someone had to step up to cook. My dad couldn't cook to save his life, my brother was too young so that someone was I. I've gotten really good at it actually"

"Oh really now? I'm impressed Caine"

"Wait until you try it first, now go wash up Heather you look like a mess no offence"

Heather turned a bright shade of red and quickly ran to the bathroom. "I do not!" she screamed as she ran past Caine. 'Boy he wasn't kidding' she thought as she looked in the mirror. She then got a few things and got to work. When she got out of the bathroom she was greeted with the smell of sausage and warm bread. Caine was already at the table drinking a mug of ale patiently waiting for Heather. Caine heard the door opened, turned, and smiled. "Much better" Caine stood up and pulled a chair out for her. "Wow Caine it looks delicious" taking his gesture smiling and sitting down. "Doesn't it? What we have today are an assortment of sausages, jams, and chesses. It's a pretty normal Germanic breakfast I made back home. Just throw whatever you want on the bread and enjoy" Caine sat back down in his seat facing the front door. The two grabbed some sausage, cheese, and bread; and began to eat. Heather took a bite of the sausage and her eyes shot wide open in amazement of the eye-patched man's cooking. "Wow! This is so good I don't even know what to say Caine" she exclaimed.

"A thank you would be serviceable" Caine smirked.

Heather giggled, "Of course, my compliments to the chef"

"But of course anything for a beautiful flower like yourself"

Heather blushed again, looking away from the man with the eye patch. Caine took notice to this and started laughing. "What so funny!" she cried out. "You!" he gasped. "You want me too kick you in the groin again?" She exclaimed. All of a sudden Caine's expression turned serious and they then looked each other in the eyes (well eye). Heather was looking at the one eyed man and soon she started to laugh and then the two of them began to laugh hysterically together. After they finally ended their laughing fit, they went back to their breakfast.

"So tell me about you friends Heather"

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Anything really"

"Well there is Hiccup, he is the Chief and his dragon Toothless. Then there is Astrid really great fighter and Hiccup's girlfriend, and her dragon Stormfly. Then there are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, incredibly stupid but fun and their dragon Barf and Belch. The big lug Fishlegs is really smart but has a little phobia of almost anything and his sweet dragon Meatlug. Then there is that egotistical muttonhead, Snotlout and his dragon Hookfang. And then there is Eret and Stoick's old dragon, Skullcrusher. I don't know much about Eret however he is new around here."

"Stoick?"

"Hiccup's father and the last chief, he sadly died a few months ago"

"Oh"

"Yeah his mother Valka, who everyone thought had died was actually living the life of a awesome dragon lady, oh and her dragon is called Cloudjumper"

"Some family Hiccup has"

"At least they are never boring"

There was a very loud bang at the door and some yelling. "Oh no you might want to hide quick Caine", worried Heather. Caine sat there unnerved sipping the ale out of his mug. "I'm serious Caine move, I have to answer it now move!" she ordered. There was another set of banging on the door and yelling. Heather pointed to him and then pointed upstairs, ordering him upstairs. Yet again another set of banging was heard. "I'm coming I'm coming!" she gave Caine one last glance and then opened the door. "Morning guys what's going on?" Heather asked nervously. Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid were standing at door with a serious expression on their faces. "The 'unwanted' visitor we had in the dungeon escaped. We don't know when it happened or where he is currently. Have you seen anyone or anything out of the ordinary either last night or early this morning?" questioned Hiccup.

"Out of the ordinary noooo… only thing out of the ordinary are you guys being super serious" Heather poked trying to buy some time for Caine.

"This is serious Heather, he murdered someone and is extremely dangerous" spoke Astrid.

'Murderer… dangerous…? The only thing that handsome, tall, one eyed man can do is cook a dangerous meal that anyone will kill over', she thought

"Ok got it, anything wrong I'll let you guys know. I got to get ready for dragon training so I'll see you guys in a bit, byeee"

"Wait!" Hiccup blocked the door with his prosthetic and opened the door back up. "Who is that?"

"Who's who?" asked Heather quickly turning to see Caine still sipping his ale watching it all unfold in silence with his swords right next to him leaning on the table. Heather shook her head and sighed, "Oh him… he would be the 'unwanted' guest you speak of"

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid stared at Caine, who just sat there and waved while drinking.


End file.
